Archive: Maeva Omdal
The following is a thread archive for an original character, Maeva Omdal . Past Threads *Dancing With Tears In My Eyes - Maeva and her boyfriend have a fatal falling-out ='9:32'= Drakonis *Down On Your Luck - Maeva returns to Denerim for the first time since the Blight. Corentin (aka Gerry) gets her out of trouble and offers her a job. *A Burgeoning Enterprise - Maeva goes on her first job with Corentin Cloudreach *Keep The Circus Going - Maeva and Corentin go out for drinks after a job and discuss Maeva's future *A Little Bit Of Lyrium In My Life - Maeva and Paige pose as potential sellers to infiltrate a lyrium smuggling ring *Turn The Page - Maeva sees a Chasind woman in the street and introduces herself. Honovi and Maeva grab some dinner, where they meet an elf named Tobin Vyse. *Nobody's Fool - Maeva bumps into an old friend, Linette Botten, in the Musty Mug and they reconnect. *The First Crime - Maeva reunites with Tobi and meets an elf named Amalariel after she kills a human in self-defense. Maeva and Tobi take Mala to a safehouse to hide. Bloomingtide *Let's Have Some Fun, This Beat is Sick - She meets Brendan Shippard in the bar. They play a game of cards that leads to a few dares *A Matter of Interest - Honovi tells Maeva about a notice on the Chantry Board, and Maeva decides to head for Amaranthine to help the Grey Wardens investigate goings-on in the Blackmarsh *A Leave of Absence - Maeva lets Gerry know she's going out of town *Hello Mr. Magpie ''- Honovi and Maeva meet Amalariel and a Grey Warden named Philippe on the road to Amaranthine *Sodding 'Spawn! - Maeva, Honovi, Anders, and Oghren investigate the Blackmarsh *Between This World And The Next - Things get strange in the Blackmarsh when they deal with a thinning Veil and a rage demon. *Rocks Fall, Hopefully We Won't All Die - In Progress *Wish I Could Shut My Playboy Mouth - Maeva sees Brendan again and quickly gets on Captain Bridge's bad side. *They Hear We Got Swagger - After her disastrous meeting with Bridge, Maeva bumps into Zevran Arainai on her quest for liquor. The pair hit it off right away. *We Are The Ones Who Will Survive - Maeva, Honovi, and Fiagai have a conversation. *The Punchline - Maeva sees Philippe in Amaranthine and gets him into bed. Justinian *The New Small Talk - Maeva crashes Elena Balston's Summerfest party at her employer's behest and is recognized by Ramsay Costigan. *Your Face Will Stick Like That - Ramsay confronts Maeva about her party-crashing and offers her a job spying for him instead of Gerry. Maeva accepts. *Kissing and Telling - Maeva and Linette catch up on the past month. ='9:33'= Kingsway *Benvenuto In Ferelden - Maeva meets Raul Madaffari in the marketplace and gives him a generous welcome to the country. *Learning Experiences - Honovi comes to visit and gets drunk for the first time. *She See Me Rollin' - Cadby Ness introduces herself to Maeva in the Red Kettle *In Between Dreams - Maeva meets Andrew Banvard at the docks and accidentally makes him a soap thief. Harvestmere *Three's Company - Jo barges in on Maeva and Ramsay getting it on to announce her concerns about her brother Theodore Foote's upcoming wedding, and Maeva agrees to pry for information. *Great Balls of Liar - Maeva meets Linette, Will Thompson, Daron, and Eva in the marketplace. *Party At A Rich Dude's House - Maeva bumps into Andy, and he brings her home to meet Blythe and Arl Kincade *An Imperfect Fit - Maeva and Philippe meet again *Absolute Bearing - Maeva bumps into Malone Kincade, Leliana, Linette, and Raul in a tavern. Satinalia *A Drink on the Head is Worth Two in the Cup - Two fabulous dwarf ladies hit the town. Firstfall *Ladies Who Lunch - Linette and Maeva chat over lunch. *In A Safe Place - Maeva meets Flinn de'Lora and Kayreeh in a tavern. *For Whom The Bell Tolls - Maeva and Raul make a game of thievery during Arl Eamon's funeral procession. Haring *Been A Long Time But I'm Back In Town - Maeva bumps into Brendan in Denerim and they have a nice chaste little reunion *Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom! - Nicolette is kidnapped, Maeva gets involved, and a dockside storage facility gets blown up. A pretty normal day. ='9:34'= Wintermarch *Convenient Interruptions - Maeva gets Paige out of a little trouble Cloudreach *Rolled Into Denerim - Maeva meets Noa, Kahrin, and Hadguk at the Wayfinder's Rest Bloomingtide *Red Sky At Night - Maeva and Noa meet each other again and head off to bang. *Strange Bedfellows - Noa and Maeva visit Vitor's museum and are given a job to retrieve an amulet from some fanatics. * Support Your Local Art Collector - ''In Progress *We R Who We R - Linette is back in town, and she offers Maeva a job in Highever. Maeva isn't sure what to do. * Sure As Sunsets - In Progress *Do Not Play A Player - Maeva meets Chae-ri and they enjoy lying to each other and make plans to meet again *Creature Comforts - Maeva goes to dinner at Chae-ri's house. They stop playing word games long enough for Maeva to agree to work for Chae-ri as an informant. *Everybody Else Said Better Luck Next Time - In Progress ='AU Threads' = *Step Right Up - Maeva, Marius, Paige, and Will Thompson are circus performers who are being framed for the murder of Bryce Cousland. *Down and Out in Denerim - Maeva meets a very down-on-her-luck Joscelyn Hawke and they make plans to join forces